Kaizoku no Blin/8
Apichart: Yo, everyone! We're gonna have a very special announcement. Rune: Kongkin Kongkin Chai-yo! Kongkin Chaicha Paimort Loei! Apichart: What's that bullshit you're talking? Rune: I'm telling everyone that everything on this Wikia is lovely and going well! Don't you understand your own language which is Thai? Apichart: Weird flex, but ok. And I was born and raised American so no. Rune: COME ON! And luckily I learned English at that bloody American University in Cairo! Apichart: Shut up. Now, moving on. Finally, we have announced our-(move to FANDOM.com) Rune (womanterrupting): WE'VE HIT 3,000 ARTICLES EVERYONE!! ARE WE GONNA BEAT ONE PIECE WIKI BY ANY CHANCE? LET'S FIND OUT! Apichart: I was supposed to say that we're moving to FANDOM.com! Which means our new URL will be "seaoffools.fandom.com". You know, we're adjusting to new changes on this site. Wikia recently just called itself "FANDOM". So starting now, W***a will be censored on this topic, but only that word okay! No one wants to shit on our favorite manga for blocking some swear words! Rune: No, we're not moving to F****M (FANDOM is censored in this portion). Apichart: What?! We're not moving to F****M everyone but hey, congratulations on our 3,000th article anyways! Remember, watch KNB in a well-lit room as always! ---- "Ain't No Party Like a Torture Party" is the eighth episode of the Kaizoku no Blin fan fiction series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar ---- Kwaito: You can hear the screams of the girl we talkin' about! Mandala, where are ya? A holographic screen is displayed. Kwaito: This is modern day talking! Everything is interconnected without wires, unlike you old fools. Moufassa: You're the old fool! We're obviously younger than you, you dipshit! Bring our girl back. Kwaito: Of course! But we'll get to you later. Ain't that right, everyone? AHHHHH!!! Moufassa: You're deranged. Kwaito: SHUT THE FUCK UP! WAS I TALKIN' TO YOU? I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE FLUNKY REPORTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME OUT. NOW CUT THE FILM, BASENJI. Kwaito (pointing a gun at his flunky): WHY YOU AIN'T TALKIN'? Flunky: AH-I'm sorry, sir. I was trying to find my glasses because I can't fi- Kwaito: BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T BLIND, YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DON'T NEED THOSE GLASSES! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE FIRED! Jonathan (shouting loudly): ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!! YOU WILL JUST SHOOT A MAN BECAUSE HE CAN'T FUCKING SEE WITH A GLASSES?! WHAT IF I TELL YOU TOO, YOU ENTITLED SON OF A ROYAL BITCH, THAT A BLIND MAN AND SOMEONE WITH GLASSES ARE TOO DIFFERENT THINGS! YOU ARE A FUCKING TERRIBLE VLOGGER THAT DESERVES TO BE FLOGGED LIKE A DEAD HORSE. ---- Jonathan: You can't even act! All you know is to shout as loudly as you can to think you're lovable enough! Did you even see how many was watching your livestream outside of those people on your shitty island can hear? ZERO! These "Vloggers" like you should be hanged, drawn and quartered. Kwaito: What did you just call my profession? Jonathan (smirking): Bring it on, bitch! Kwaito: And my island? Jonathan (still smirking): You just heard me. Kwaito: AND MY PEOPLE?! Jonathan (still smirking): I told you to bring it on. I talk with my fists. Kwaito: You see. I really, really ought to kill you. Hansuke: Now that's what my captain looks like. Moufassa: JONATHAN, ARE YOU TRYING TO TRIGGER OUR CAPTORS! MY GOOOOSH!! Hansuke: Are you gay? Man up and use a man's language, goddammit! Kwaito: You two, go! Hansuke: Thanks. Kwaito: But it won't definitely be easy. The screen fades to black. ---- Basenji (over the phone): Any orders, boss-man? Kwaito: Shoot on sight. Basenji: Sho' thing, dawg. Basenji aims at Hansuke and Moufassa when Jonathan kicks him in the face. Jonathan: SPECIAL DELIVERY, MOTHERFUCKER! Basenji (sounds of cracking knuckles and neck): Nice kicks, but yo' kick still feeble. Meanwhile, Hansuke notices that he is still getting shot and notices the shine of Basenji's scope on them. Hansuke: You know what, Mouffy? I've got a bad feeling. Moufassa: How come? Hansuke: Don't you sense anything weird from what that Kwaito guy said? Do you think he'll free us easily? Moufassa: Oh wait-FUCK! Hansuke: YOU SWORE! Moufassa: I SAID "DUCK", YOU IDIOT! An explosion happens from the building where they were held. ---- Hansuke: That was close! Damn! Moufassa: I think I broke my leg! Hansuke: Get up, you silly bastard. Moufassa: Do you think I can do it myself? Moufassa but he feels his foot ache. Hansuke (hits Moufassa's legs): Let's see if you're hurt, my primadonna princess! Moufassa: OUCH! You asshole! Just lift me for God's sake! Meanwhile at the room inside the tower, a long moment of silence and stares seemingly deafens the room. Jonathan: Bring it on, Basenji. Basenji: It's nice having you speak. Kaizoku no Blin returns in 2019 with Episode 8.2. << Previous | Next >> Site navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin